Doble Ataque Directo
by Light Bonny
Summary: En el ajedrez un ataque doble es en el que se amenazan dos piezas a la vez, de forma que al atacante le convenga. ¿Puede esto ser parte de la vida real? Fanfic AU. OoC. Adaptación de Juego de Gemelas. Brittana-Faberry
1. Enamoramiento y Separación

3 de Diciembre del 2000

POV Brittany

Llevaba meses alargando este viaje, sabía que no podía seguir evitándolo más pero la verdadera razón de que finalmente lo hubiera hecho tenía que ver con un chico llamado Sam Evans; mi ahora ex-novio, por quién las ultimas semanas desde mi graduación de la Preparatoria había estado evitando ir a entrevistarme en dos Universidades que me habían ofrecido becas de estudio. Y ahora estaba aquí esperando por abordar en el famoso _Queen Elizabeth II _igual que un montón de personas más que impacientes esperaban abordar aquel trasatlántico.

Mientras analizaba cada detalle de la cubierta del barco, una mirada color chocolate llamó mi atención; no podía distinguir del todo a quién pertenecía pero si puedo decir que era intensa y misteriosa. En ese momento quise acercarme y conocer a aquel que poseía tan enigmante mirada, pero de pronto el pitido del silbato del capitán del barco llamó mi atención y la de todos los abordadores.

POV Santana

Era la primera noche abordo de ocho que estaría en aquel barco, el lugar era extraordinario considerando que yo era una joven enológa recién graduada de la Universidad de la Rioja en España y que estaba por regresar a mi hogar en Estados Unidos. Mis padres se habían esforzado por darme aquel viaje que era mi regalo de graduación y por ello estaba intentando disfrutarlo al máximo aún cuando tenía cierta inquietud por tomar aquel celular que había apagado desde mi abordaje, y llamar a la oficina de aquel viñedo donde había mandado mi curriculum con la esperanza de ser contratada.

Pensando en ello salí de mi habitación y cerré sin más mientras me colocaba mejor mi abrigo, voltee dispuesta a dirigirme al restaurante para cenar. Sin embargo, aquella conexión visual con esos ojos azules me hizo detenerme. Sonreí sin poder evitar mostrar aquella sonrisa seductora que solía utilizar con frecuencia mientras intentaba flirtear con alguien. Y sin caer en la cuenta de lo que hacía simplemente comencé a encaminarme hasta aquella rubia que parecía esperarme, justo enfrente de su puerta con una tímida y dulce sonrisa.

-Hola- saludé siseando con cierto deje de nerviosismo

-Hola- su acento notable de algún país europeo distinto a cualquiera que hubiese yo oído antes, me hizo mostrarme más curiosa por saber de quién se trataba mi interlocutora

-¿Sabes? Justo iba a la cena y ¡ka-boom! Me topo con tu hermosa mirada y me preguntaba ¿si quisieras acompañarme?- Santana después de soltar aquello se reprimió mentalmente; ella nunca se lanzaba a por las personas, las personas se lanzaban a por ella. Por otro lado, ni siquiera era del todo consciente que estaba básicamente aventándose sin más a una chica y no es que nunca hubiese salido con una pero regularmente era muy renuente y conservadora antes de siquiera invitar a cenar a una chica.

-Me estaba preguntando justo lo mismo... He estado buscándote desde nuestro abordaje... Te vi en el malecón, nuestras miradas se interceptaron por escasos segundos y yo solo quería tener la suerte de volverte a ver- la rubia sonrío con simpatía y sin más se lanzó a tomarme del brazo para después prácticamente arrastrarme hacia el comedor del buque

Después de eso todo fue tan rápido, una cena se convirtió en desayunos, comidas y cenas compartidas y luego sin más recuerdo que la penúltima noche saque de un estuche de terciopelo negro aquel anillo que había comprado hacia mucho tiempo con la esperanza de algún día regalárselo a alguna chica que lo valiera.

POV Brittany

Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando pude reaccionar ya llevaba seis meses de casada con aquella chica que había conocido en aquel buque y con quién me había casado después de seis meses de compromiso, compromiso que habíamos tomado desde la penúltima de nuestras noches a bordo del _Queen Elizabeth II._

Mis días al lado de ella eran maravillosos, a pesar de que a menudo peleábamos o discutíamos por insignificancias al final del día nuestro amor prevalecía por que ella pertenecía a mi y así yo pertenecía a ella.

Recuerdo que aquel día era un magnifico día, el sol irradiaba en el cielo y parecía que el verde de los viñedos que rodeaban la finca (de la que Santana era supervisora) era más intenso que de costumbre. Miré por enésima vez aquel dispositivo que mostraba frente a mis ojos aquellas dos rayitas que había estado esperando aparecieran desde hacia unos tres meses.

-Britts, amor he vuelto- la voz de Santana resonó por toda la casa y yo lo único que podía hacer era dejar salir unas lagrimas que expresaban cuán feliz era en ese momento. De mi boca no salieron sonidos más que los necesariamente producidos por aquel repentino llanto incesante.

-Britts, ¿qué... qué está pasando amor?- Santana acababa de entrar al baño de nuestra habitación, al verme tirada en el suelo llorando era comprensible que estuviera tan asustada

-Santy, amor...- a pesar de esforzarme no pude articular palabras y solo deje que mi esposa viera aquel test de embarazo

-Diablos, ¿Brittany Susan Pierce es esto lo que parece?- yo asentí y ella solo me miró por un par de segundos sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos logrando una conexión visual directa, pude ver como sus ojos brillaban intensamente y al mismo tiempo noté como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-Si, estas son dos rayitas... la cigüeña esta en camino...- Santana sonrío y yo solo atiné a deslizar mis dedos debajo de sus ojos limpiando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, sonreí y después me acerque para besarla

POV Santana

Aquel día era un día lluvioso, recuerdo que desde la mañana había tenido un mal presentimiento que se intensificó con la pelea matutina que ya era una costumbre entre Brittany y yo.

-Santana no puedo seguir aquí ¿entiendes? Esto es estúpido tu podrías estar en una oficina trabajando en una verdadera empresa vinatera pero sigues apostando a esta maldita empresa en quiebra y yo solo quiero ser capaz de cumplir mis sueños, ir a Nueva York y estudiar diseño de modas- aquel era nuestro tema de discusión desde hacia semanas, mi esposa llevaba deseando mudarse a la ciudad desde un par de semanas atrás. Yo no pensaba dejar la empresa que había apostado por mi cuando yo apenas y era alguien y eso no lo entendía Brittany que siempre me tachaba de mal postor por seguir al pie del cañón de una empresa que efectivamente estaba por desaparecer.

Después de aquello salí a las caballerizas y monté mi caballo para ir a supervisar los viñedos, recuerdo que estaba furiosa porque se suponía que Brittany debía apoyarme y en cambio solo se comportaba como una adolescente encaprichada. Estuve más tiempo de lo normal fuera de casa y cuando me sentí lista para volver ya era casi la hora de la cena, pensé que eso me atraería más discusiones y consideré la idea de entrar por la puerta trasera y encerrarme en mi oficina el resto del día; sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacer algo así, no había visto a Mackenzie ni a Madison desde la mañana y extrañaba poder cargar a mis adorables y dulces hijas.

En cuanto llegué y a pesar de haber entrado por la puerta trasera me dirigí enseguida al piso de arriba y sin más me introduje al cuarto de las niñas. Allí estaba Quinn, una publicista de la empresa, quién vivía en la misma finca con nosotros, y la persona que de vez en cuando se hacía cargo de las niñas cuando Brittany tomaba la ducha o realizaba otras actividades.

-Hola- saludé a la rubia que me sonrío mientras se acercaba a mi y sin más me entregaba a una de mis hijas

- Kennyesta dormida... pero parece que Adissi es más Lopéz que otra cosa y simplemente se ha estado resistiendo a dormir a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos- Santana sonrío y sin más tomo a su hija entre sus brazos permitiendo que Quinn se retirará de la habitación

POV Brittany

Baje del caballo, había ido a buscar a Santana por todos los terrenos del viñedo sin éxito alguno, había ido en busca de una charla en son de paz y lo único que había logrado había sido escuchar los rumores acerca de que Santana pasaba tiempo de más con una de las recolectoras del viñedo. Estaba furiosa, todo apuntaba a que mi esposa me estaba engañando... esta vez no había vuelta atrás, estaba dispuesta a tomar mis cosas y largarme de la finca. No podía seguir con esto más.

Entré a la habitación y allí estaba ella durmiendo en una mecedora con Adissi en brazos, por un momento quise recapacitar todo aquello que venía pensando en decirle a Santana. Pero mi sangre hervía y comencé a gritarle haciéndole despertar.

-¡Ya lo sé todo Santana!-

-¿De qué... de qué diablos hablas?-

-Lo sé, me lo han dicho... Es por eso que vienes tarde a casa todos los días ¿verdad? Por eso te la pasas en tu oficina evitándome, por eso no me tocas hace semanas...¡ME ESTAS PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS!- Santana me miró confundida y yo no supe como descifrar eso

-Brittany... necesitas relajarte y hablemoslo- dijo mientras ponía a Adissi en la cuna junto a Kenny

-No... yo no necesito nada... Hemos estado hablando y hablando desde hace semanas y nunca llegamos a nada. Estoy hasta la coronilla, ya estoy determinada empacaré y me voy- salí de la habitación y entre a nuestra alcoba allí tomé una maleta y comencé a meter mi ropa una tras otras de forma desordenada.

-Brittany por favor...- le oí decirme al oído mientras enredaba sus manos en mi cintura

-Por favor nada... Suéltame por favor- la empujé lejos de mi y salí con aquella maleta rumbo a la habitación de las niñas, abrí la cajonera donde estaba guardada su ropa y comencé a meter algunas prendas en una pañalera

-¿Te piensas llevar a las niñas?- preguntó Santana desde la puerta

-No, no puedo ser tan inhumana y no dejarte disfrutar de ellas... Así que solo me llevaré a Kenny, tu te quedarás con Adissi y tema resuelto-

-Ellas no son cualquier cosa que puedes partir y repartir- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la cuna de las niñas

-Pues tampoco puedo quedarme más aquí así que es eso o me llevó a ambas- Santana suspiró resignada y asintió sin más. Tomé en mis brazos a la pequeña Kenny y la puse en uno de los dos porta-bebé que habían en la habitación, después me acerqué de nuevo a la cuna y miré a Adissi sabía que Santana amaba a las niñas y por ello estaba segura que cuidaría de nuestra hija, solo me acerqué y deposité en beso en su frente para después salir de la habitación

-Le pediré a uno de los empleados que bajen las maletas y le pediré a Mathew que me llevé al aeropuerto- declaré mientras salía de la habitación intentando contener mi llanto, intentando ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no destrozarme y llorar frente a ella.

POV Santana

Habían pasado tres meses desde la partida de Brittany, estaba frente a una abogada para terminar con el proceso de divorcio. En un porta-bebé junto a mí yacía la dulce Adissi de tres años y medio que jugueteaba con una sonaja, le sonreí melancólica. Después sin más firmé aquel papel. El acuerdo era que cada una se haría cargo de una de las gemelas, para evitar los ajetreos de tiempos compartidos no nos buscaríamos entre nosotras... simplemente seguiríamos con nuestras vidas y como ella se había regresado a Europa era prácticamente imposible que las niñas algún día coincidieran.


	2. Duelo de Esgrima

**Duelo de Esgrima**

Campamento Lake Bryn Mawr, 21 de Junio del 2014

Aquella mañana sabatina de verano estaba realmente soleada, por ello, cuando Adissi bajó del autobús (en el que había sido transportada desde el aeropuerto de New York hasta aquel campamento en Pennsylvania) se puso los lentes solares con un gesto de supremacía. Respiró profundamente y sonrió, ese era su verano, el primer verano lejos de la atenta mirada de su mamá y lo disfrutaría a no más poder. Vio al grupo de chicas con el que había compartido camión, amontonarse al maletero del bus y por ello Adissi hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, con lo que no contaba era que su mochila había quedado sepultada después del alboroto provocado por el tumulto de chicas que momentos antes habían tomado sus equipajes, la morena suspiró resignada mientras se doblaba hacia arriba las mangas de su blusa de cuadros; Adissi estaba dispuesta a sacar su equipaje a como diera lugar pero su determinación no fue suficiente para liberar su mochila de aquel enredadero en el que estaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó amablemente una rubia

-Está completamente atorada debajo de todo eso...- señaló Adissi con un poco de incredulidad

-Ya la sacaremos- aseguró una chica morena de shorts algo cortos, a su vez una tercera chica apareció en escena y entre las cuatro comenzaron a jalar la mochila hasta que estuvo fuera de aquel desastre

-Gracias- dijo Adissi en tanto se colgaba la mochila al hombro

-Ni lo menciones- argumentó la primera chica que había aparecido -Por cierto, mi nombre es Ava Elizabeth; pero puedes decirme Lizzie- la rubia ofreció una mano a Adissi y esta a su vez la estrechó enseguida

-Yo soy Lourdes- se presentó la morena con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Adissi -Y esa castaña que ves saltando alegremente por delante, es mi prima y se llama Emerson-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kenny bajó la ventanilla de la limusina, necesitaba sentir el aire golpear su rostro para al fin sentirse en un lugar campestre como en aquel al que había pedido ir para desperdiciar su verano. Sonrío al sentir el olor a pinos, recordó que la oficina de su tío Sam solía oler así todas las mañanas antes de que este comenzará a fumar su primera pipa del día.

-Señorita Mackenzie, hemos llegado- señaló una castaña mientras abría la puerta para salir, enseguida Kenny abrió la suya y descendió del vehículo

"Campamento Lake Bryn Mawr para señoritas" leyó Kenny en aquella lona que estaba colgada en lo que parecía la entrada a aquella reserva natural

-Kenny, si no te sientes segura de hacer esto no tienes que hacerlo... podemos planear cualquier otra actividad para llenar tu verano. Podrías ir a esas clases de teatro que ofrecen en el Duque de York o podrías ir a las pasarelas en Francia con tu madre y conmigo- la castaña movía exageradamente sus manos mientras articulaba aquellas palabras

-Rach... Rachel...- habló la chica para parar el monologo de la castaña

-¿Si?-

-Estaré bien, casi tengo trece- argumentó Kenny como si aquello fuera un indicio lo suficientemente claro de su nivel de madurez, Rachel sonrío con ternura

-Lo siento, Kenzie- se disculpo un tanto avergonzada la castaña haciendo sonreír a la niña

-Yo también te voy a extrañar Rachel, espero que cuides de mamá y que todo en la pasarela vaya bien- la castaña sonrío y enseguida se acercó a la niña y la abrazó

-Si necesitas que venga por ti no dudes en llamar a cualquier hora, llama a casa o al teléfono de tu mamá o al mío. No importa la hora ni donde estemos enseguida vendremos por ti ¿si?- Kenny asintió

-Eywa ngahu- dijó la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa

-Kìyeváme- contestó Kenny un tanto incrédula

-Deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con mi tío Sam- argumentó Kenny mientras daba un ligero golpe en uno de los brazos de Rachel

-Debería pero creo que si dejase de hacerlo y contigo fuera por ocho semanas, me pondría realmente melancólica y en plan mamá gallina al rescate- Kenny sonrió ligeramente mientras Rachel se acercaba una vez más y le dejaba un ligero beso en la frente

-Nos vemos Mackenzie, portate bien y no olvides escribir a casa una vez a la semana- Rachel subió a la limusina y poco después se alejaba de aquel lugar mirando de cuando en cuando hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que Kenny estuviera bien

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV Adissi

El campamento era un paraíso, en los cuatro días allí había hecho una solidad amistad con Emerson, Ava y Lourdes. Las tres íbamos juntas a todos lados y por lo regular nos inscribíamos a las mismas actividades. Aquella tarde después del almuerzo propuse a mis amigas ir a la práctica de tenis, un deporte que era mi pasión gracias a mi madre con quien lo practicaba a menudo en la cancha del rancho.

Después de derrotar innumerables ocasiones a Emerson, quién creía tener la capacidad de derrotarme, propuse volver a la cabaña para bañarnos antes de la cena; como era de esperarse las chicas accedieron y sin más cogimos las raquetas y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a la parte Oeste del campamento, donde se encontraban las cabañas. Ir por el sendero dedicado especialmente a dirigirnos hacia las cabañas, me resultaba un poco aburrido debido a que solo se veían arboles y más arboles en un trayecto que se realizaba en casi veinte minutos. Sin embargo, Lizzie había pensado lo mismo que yo y sin más nos guío por un camino que atravesaba distintos stands donde se realizaban actividades de todo tipo.

-¡Adissi a que en eso si que no ganas!- exclamó Emerson mientras pasábamos por enfrente de donde se llevaba a cabo las practicas de esgrima. Sonreí de medio lado, con un aire un tanto perverso, "una Lopéz jamás le huye a las apuestas" recordé mientras dubitava entre participar o no de aquel deporte que jamás en mi vida había practicado.

-A que si- entregué mi mochila deportiva a Lizzie y sin más me acerqué a donde la coordinadora hablaba incitando a que alguien enfrentara a aquella persona que acababa de ser proclamada campeona por doceava ocasión.

-Yo la derrotaré- dije sin más a la coordinadora, quién me vio extrañada; supongo fue debido a que nunca me había visto por allí.

-Bien, señoritas... Aquí tenemos a una retadora- exclamó entusiasta la coordinadora mientras un par de chicas de mayor edad que yo, se acercaron y me entregaron el equipo necesario para aquel enfrentamiento. Me lo puse rápidamente con ayuda de mis amigas y sin más me paré frente a quién sería mi contrincante.

-_Stupide petite fille _espero que sepas al menos lo básico- dijo mi contrincante mientras soltaba una risa burlona. Aquello hizo que mi sangre hirviera, nadie se reía de Madison Lopéz. Una sonrisa autosuficiene enmarcó mi rostro, estaba más que predispuesta a acabar con esa niña boba.

POV Kenny

No había podido ver a mi contrincante debido a que me había mantenido de espaldas a la coordinadora, mientras me apretaba el casco y la pechera. Sin embargo, cuando me volteé enseguida supe que esa chica jamás había estado en las practicas de esgrima. Sonreí satisfecha, esto sería pan comido. _Humildad Mackenzie Lopéz, sobre todo humildad_ aquel consejo de parte de mi madre resonó en mi interior, sin embargo al poder oír como aquella niña reía burlonamente y aseguraba con sus amigas que me derrotaría la humildad se fue al retrete.

-_Stupide petite fille- _dije en francés, un idioma que me gustaba usar cuando estaba molesta -Espero que sepas al menos lo básico- culminé mi frase de intimidación con aquello, para después ponerme en posición para iniciar el duelo

**Fin POV's**

Los sablazos iban y venían por todo el lugar, ambas contrincantes estaban aferradas a ganar. Las espectadoras gritaban emocionadas y como era de esperarse cada cuál apoyaba a su amiga, por ello el ambiente se vio envuelto en una mezcla de vítores que iban de ¡Kenny, Kenny! A ¡Adissi, Adissi! La coordinadora intentaba ser neutral, como su posición se lo pedía, pero no pudo evitar el dejarse llevar por la emoción que la pasión de ambas niñas imprimían en aquel duelo. Tanta fue la intensión de ganar, que el espacio dedicado a los duelos no fue suficiente y poco a poco se apoderaron de más y más espacio; hasta que de pronto y debido a que habían pisado sobre una tabla algo floja, las duelistas cayeron hacia una pequeña alberca. El duelo había terminado en un empate, las chicas salieron del agua y comenzaron a despojarse de las pecheras mojadas.

-Chicas quiero que se den la mano, en respeto a la sana competencia- indicó la coordinadora, las chicas se quitaron los cascos y entonces todo el mundo se quedó impactado. Pero mayor fue el impacto cuando las chicas se dieron la cara y sintieron que se estaban viendo al espejo, ya que ambas eran idénticas.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Quiero agradecer su apoyo al leer este escrito, así como dar Follow o/y agregar a sus Favoritos. Espero poder echar mano de la trama mostrada en la película así como también darle un entretenido desarrollo. Y sin más, me despido no sin antes incitarlos a que dejen sus comentarios y/o criticas ya que gracias a ellos yo puedo mejorar y este Fic a su vez.**_


End file.
